Naruto - Broken of Hate
by alvind-rod
Summary: Left with no truth about what happen to his parents. Naruto grows up to being genius of new ninja tool/ weapon which he needs to choose of how he should use it. The deepest question is - Can he trust anybody or Is his path going to lead down towards the Darkness of Ninja world(Female Sasuke.). I don't own Naruto.
1. Episode One

**_Episode One - Choices of Fate_**

 **I had the idea when I saw that there's not too many Naruto x Fem. Sasuke stories. That being said, I want to see if I can try my luck on it. Special thank you goes to LaDdraig for help me make the story into great one. Just remember that I don't own anything in Naruto. Italic - Thoughts. Kurumi Speaking - Bold/ Italics. Kurumi's thoughts - Bold Please enjoy the story:**

The Hidden Leaf Village was a peaceful village to live in. It is the home for many ninjas and families to live in peace and harmony. However, one man had a dream to bring death and destruction to the village. With an orange flame-marked mask on his face, his lone eye appears from within the darkness of his mask. It is dark red with three black tomoe circling around the pupil. This eye is known as the Sharingan.

 _'Now then... Where are you, Nine-Tails?'_

A mother was seen holding her first born within her arms and with her right-hand, strokes her baby's head softly. Her lips move to make out the words saying, "Naruto."

The child's father walks inside of the room. "I'm very sorry, my dear... Am I too late?" His light blue eyes then notice that his child had been born.

"Give him here...He's an Uzumaki and a Namikaze, which means that he's a fighter." Minato says while holding his child. Naruto then begins to show signs of life and his lips form a warm smile. Minato's hands pass the child back to his beloved mother carefully. _'Naruto... You're going to grow up to become a fine ninja.'_ His head turns to see Kushina nod her head in agreement as if hearing his thoughts. Her partner inside of her then asks Kushina a question.

 ** _"May I see the boy, Kushina?"_** The Nine Tails asks her partner with a soft female-ish voice. Kushina forms a warm smile and nods her head. Her eyes close to allow the Nine Tail's power to control her eyesight and see the handsome boy with Minato's hair but her partner's face built into his genes.

She became very interested in the boy because of his high chakra reserves; more then Minato's. Her thoughts were among the lines of: **'I'm going to have ask them about training him to use his powerful reserves.'**

A glimpse of the mysterious Sharingan-eyed man is seen as he has found the place which housed the Nine Tail's jinchuriki; his plans to bring destruction to the Hidden Leaf was finally set.

 **'I believe I have fallen in love with him.'** Kyubi releases her control of Kushina while her orange fur cheeks turns dark red. She becomes serious when she sense a huge force of negative emotions. It was approaching the families' location!

The seals protecting the house are no match for the Masked Man as he phases through and enters the household.

"Who are you!? How did you get in!?" Minato asks with a serious tone. His light blue eyes could tell that the man had evil intensions in his mind.

"I have no interest in telling you what I have planned for this pathetic village." The Masked Man says.

Minato rushes with his right-hand extended and forms a punch. The punch breaks the wooden wall of the house but the Masked Man simply phased through it! His head turns to see the man's position behind him. _'What the hell?'_

The man then disappears and reappears behind Kushina. His right-hand takes hold of Kushina's stomach were the Nine Tails is being held and with his Sharingan, controls the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Kushina.

The Nine-Tailed Beast is extracted and suddenly appears in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village. The villagers begin to scream when they notice the Tailed Beast with evil dark red eyes.

The Beast releases a powerful roar, but in actuality, the Nine-Tails didn't want to hurt anybody. Due to the Sharingan though, she has no choice. Her brain tries to tell her to stop. 'Why am I away from Kushina?' Her eyes soon become the Sharingan, showing that she is completely under the Masked Man's control.

The Nine-Tails begins attacking the Hidden Leaf Village. Meanwhile Minato's throws one of his special kunai near his wife's position to take her and his newborn son away from the destruction.

Minato places his wife onto a small light yellow bed with the newborn Naruto."Stay here with Naruto."

Minato uses his Hiraishin to appear on top of the Hokage Monument. He sees the Nine-Tails which notices him. Thinking him as an enemy, she gathers a huge amount of energy to fire a Tailed Beast Bomb.

Minato notices something is wrong. _'Something isn't right. The Nine Tails would never attack anyone unless she is somehow being controlled.'_

His right-hand reaches out to grab his triple bladed kunai with special symbols for ** _'Teleportation'_**. He gets ready as the bomb is blasted in his direction.

Minato throws the kunai and creates a wormhole and sends the blast away from the village. A huge explosion is then seen in the distance.

Minato carefully thinks on how to proceed when he feels an intense signature of chakra behind him. He quickly tries to slash his opponent, but the Masked Man's unique jutsu protects him.

"I am your opponent! And you're done for!" The Masked Man tries to absorb Minato in a strange vortex, but Minato manages to teleport away from the mountain to a nearby forest.

Minato's mind thinks on how to stop the Nine-Tailed Fox from destroying the Leaf Village but his face turns to see the Masked Man suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"You shall not escape." The Masked Man says. He then attaches a chain like weapon to each of his wrists and prepares to attack. "There's no hope for you, Fourth Hokage!"

Minato rush towards the man and clashes with him. Weapon against weapon. Minato then begins to think to himself, _'What in the...? Who is this guy? He's somehow reading all of my movements.'_

His eyes look away to notice that the Nine-Tailed Fox tries to fight the Sharingan's control and the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage meanwhile wonders where Minato could possibly be?

Minato then has a plan and challenges the Masked Man. His right-hand throws his triple-pronged kunai at the man who phases through it. Meanwhile, Minato's left hand has his Rasengan fully formed. When the Masked Man turns solid and attempts to grab Minato, Minato disappears and hits the man's backside with his Rasengan. Seeing that the man was disabled, Minato quickly rushes to help the village.

The Masked Man somehow recovers but still coping the damage. _'I may have lost, but the Nine-Tails will be mine for good one day. Run Fourth... Run and know that your precious village will one day burn!'_ The Masked Man then teleports away, his control over the Nine Tails slipping away due to a Contract Seal Minato put on him when he hit the Masked Man with the Rasengan.

Meanwhile, Minato summons a giant toad with his color being dark orange and black with a cut over his left eye. Said toad's eyes open to see the Nine-Tails. The controlled Nine-Tails then prepared to attack.

The battle between the Fourth and Nine-Tails was the most memorable fight throughout the history of ninjas, in which comrades were lost and some of them tried to revive the others with medical jutsu taught by the Slug Sannin, Lady Tsunade. The battle was soon over as the Nine-Tails finally gains control over herself.

The Nine-Tails then speaks "Minato, I wish for you to seal me into Naruto." Minato understood the situation about all this. The Leaf Village's destruction was most likely going to be blamed on the Nine Tails.

She then disappears into the newborn Naruto as Minato walks over to his dying wife. His lips releases blood and he knows that end was coming for him. Kushina tells Naruto one last thing, "Please live, Naruto."

"Choose the path you wish to walk, Naruto. Don't trust people who have hatred inside of their heart." Minato's last words were heard by Naruto and he cries when they die.

Shortly after, the Third Hokage and the villagers walk through the area to see a newborn baby crying for his missing mother and father.

The Hokage picks Naruto up, turns his head,then turns to the village saying "Tell everyone that Naruto is a hero who has saved the Hidden Leaf Village."

The Third Hokage moves Naruto inside his arms softly as his spoke, "Shhh...It's alright... It's going to be okay." His head then turns to see the blood of his parents was running down onto the soft grass.

'Minato and Kushina... Please watch over your child.' The Third hopes, praying for Naruto's future as his life wasn't going to be easy for a person to handle.

Meanwhile, Kyubi opens her light red eyes to see a sewer. She then thinks, **'Looks like I'm sealed inside of Naruto... I need to rest and try to get clues about who attacked the village.'**

Her eyes close to get some rest as The Third held Naruto in his arms. Ninjas wearing large cloaks with animal masks appear in front of the Hokage, whom says, "Lord Hokage... Many people have died because of the Nine Tail's attack, but the village shall live to see another day."

The report was done as the Third nods his head understanding the Leaf Village has survived the attack, but his head travels down to notice Naruto's sleeping state in his arms.

October Twelve was the day of rememberence about the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack along with the Fourth Hokage and Kushina's death which happened in order to save the village and seal the Nine-Tailed Fox into a newborn child being Naruto Uzumaki.

The village was repaired, but broken feelings were replaced by hatred for the young boy, Naruto. As his birthday approaches for the fifth time in his life, a young boy wearing an old black t-shirt with a dark red circle and blue shorts along with his spiky blond hair and light blue eyes make glances on different areas of the village.

Trust was the hardest thing for Naruto to give out for anybody. _'It's almost time for class.'_ He thinks to himself.

Naruto enters the classroom in silence. He then sits away from his classmates and looks out of the window as his eyes hold pain, loneliness and depression. His heart knows no love or care from his parents.

Satsuki Uchiha, daughter of Fugaku Uchiha, turns her face to see the boy who hasn't spoken a word to anyone due to today being October Twelfth where the teacher tells every one of the story about how the Nine-Tails was vanquished by the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed his life to kill the Tailed-Beast.

Class was over for Naruto and he proceeds to gather his things. He then exits the Academy and notices parents picking up their children from the Academy as he alone walks away from the Academy.

His ocean blue eyes notice the villagers were rushing to try and catch him. His mind asks to himself, _'Why does everyone hate me so much?'_ Then, his thoughts centers onto it being his birthday as his ocean eyes show sadness for he never gets to celebrate his birthday at all.

His train of thought stops when the crowd encounters the 'demon' as his ocean blue eyes shows pain and sadness while the villagers took turns stabbing him with kunai. Punches and kicks fall onto Naruto's innocent body as the beatings become worse than last year.

The ANBU on top of the buildings of the Leaf Village see Naruto in critical condition as his ocean blue eyes look onto his right hand to notices a small pool of blood being formed. His eyes close themselves when he feels a little warmth come from a person picking his broken body up.

The sounds of dripping water onto the floor was heard by Naruto as his ocean blue eyes open themselves to see a sewer-like hallway. His head turns to look at his surroundings and wonders about where or why he was here in the first place. His thoughts were stopped by the roar of a powerful entity.

Walking to the sounds of the roar becomes apparent for Naruto's existence as he had nightmares about this place a couple of times. Because of this, he never got the chance to explore the sewers.

His eyes close as a bright light appears in front of his position. They open to see large black steel bars of a cage with a paper seal. A dark red eye with black slits appear in front of Naruto's presence in which the Nine Tailed Fox sees her host for the first time. She lowers her head down to become eye-level to him and spoke, **_"I see you've found your way into your mind."_**

Her thoughts are brought back onto how she hated obeying Madara, who dared to take her away from her partner. Naruto's head tilts a little in wonder about why the 'Nine-Tail Fox' sounds sad and depressed inside. Her voice begins to fade in which his shoulders fall a little, for he felt hiimslef exiting his mindscape and sees a bright light.

His head turns to see the Third Hokage leave with doctors and nurses, then his head lifts up to see bandages wrapped around his body, arms, and hands. He wonders if the Nine-Tailed Fox could heal his body. His heart then is filled with distrust because he didn't know who to trust or if anybody would dare to know his pain.

His right-hand pushes the white blankets off of his body to see himself inside of a hospital room. 'I should get home besides nobody is going to come to see a 'demon' like me here.' His right-hand pushes the blanket into bed. He turns away from the bed to pick up his clothes from a dark-green chair as his left hand opens the window.

His little feet walks toward his apartment. _'Nobody...I'm alone...I think nobody wants me around.'_ For every villager's eyes could felt onto Naruto's, but his ocean blue eyes were covered by his light spike hair for his head travels to see the academy where the ninjas begin as Genins.

His thinks to himself. _'Maybe if I become a ninja, I can become stronger to protect myself and start trusting people again._ ' Which his inner voice tells him about the last part of the sentence wasn't going tgoing to happen. He walks away from Academy to get ready for next morning. Meanwhile, the Academy didn't start class for the newcomers until November 5th which it leads to Naruto's mindset.

While the sun sets in the eastern side of the Village, Naruto walks an empty road then his head travels down the road to see a girl with long wild black and dark blue hair, on her was a black coat, long-fingerless black gloves and heel combat boots. She felt someone was looking at her. Her name is Satsuki Uchiha, the last of her clan.

Her face turns to sees the 'demon' of the leaf village which she remembers on how everyone treats him with disrespect, unfairness and unkindness which his face turns back forward to walks again while ignoring her.

The village leaders want to place the C.R.A rules onto the young Uchiha when she gets the right age to re-start the family of Uchiha, which angers her deeply.

She didn't want to marry anybody as Satsuki sighs in annoyance because she intends to fall in love with someone who has been her best friend at first. _'He's the same as me, but different.'_ Her kind voice tells herself about how she had a family, but Naruto. Naruto finds the key inside of a hidden place to which he opens the light-brown wooden door to his apartment, his ocean blue-eyes sees only darkness inside of his apartment which prompts him to switch on the light.

He walks towards his dining room to start making pork ramen with tomatoes and ice-cold water. He sits down onto the wooden chair while his ocean-blue eyes look out of the window of his bedroom and wonders about when does his life going to pick up from being called a 'demon.' As his mind wonders about what it feels like to have parents around.

 ** _With Satsuki_**

Satsuki walks inside of her home and takes her jacket off and putting it away onto a light brown wooden cabinet, her eyes looks over to see her family picture together, her mind wonders where could her big brother be.

Satsuki walks over to her white and light-tiled bathroom as she takes her clothes off, her eyes look down to see her A cup breasts as her head shakes because she never thought about girly things. She always wanted to train to become a strong kunoichi as Lady Tsunade. She enters the warm waters while thinking about the boy she saw earlier. _'The 'demon' has a name right? Nakuru or Naruto... That's right, Naruto.'_ While she places her right hand onto her chest.

Her eyes travel out of the window. _'I wish I could have someone who will love and care about me for being myself._ '

Naruto's mind was the same thoughts while his right hand picks up his chopsticks. _'I can't trust anybody at the moment...'_ His memories brought back to how every villager treats him.

His eyes shed a small tear about how his life wasn't going to be same since trust wasn't allowed into his heart, while his hair covers his eyes. He gets up from his chair to start washing the dishes, after that, he starts taking a warm bath and wonders what the next chapter of his life was going to be like when he enters the Academy to start studying to become ninja which his questions about his parents begins haunts his mind.

 ** _Earlier_**

There was a 7 year old girl whose name is Sakura Haruno. Her light green eyes look up to notice the 'demon' trying to escape an angry crowd of villagers who still blames him for being the 'demon' who destroy and took the lives of manu people. She thinks to herself. 'I wonder who he is?' She remembers about her parents, and her presences left Naruto's side for he never had parents or family to walk.

Her heart felt a little broken because Naruto never knew what it was like to have a family to care, love or say 'we are proud' of you.

Her long pink hair tied up with a special ribbon given by Ino, who was Sakura's best friend, as her lip forms a little smile out of warmth, but stops. She stands her balance to look-up to sees 'demon's apartment in front of her position to ask herself being _'I wonder what is like to have nobody to come to?'._

 ** _To Be Continued._**


	2. Episode Two

**_Episode Two_ \- The Path of the Ninja Begins**

 **Here's the next chapter for Naruto - Broken Hate. Special Thank You goes to LaDdraig for helping me. The chapters will come out slowly, but they are worth the wait.**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

Naruto's ocean blue eyes open and see the time which says '7:54' in the morning. His hand pushes off the blankets as his memories were brought back to the time when he met the Nine-Tails. _'What is it all dream?'_ Naruto thinks to himself?

 ** _'No it wasn't a dream, Naruto.'_** The Nine-Tails speaks through his mind, showing that she was still there. Naruto was surprised, but deep in his heart, it was telling him to be careful around others as it was hard to trust anybody; especially for someone like him.

The Nine-Tail's red eyes widen as she notices that Naruto didn't speak anything. Not only that, but she felt distrust and scared feelings inside his heart, seeing as he doesn't know how to trust anybody. It didn't help that his parents weren't there to teach him.

Naruto gets a black t-shirt with a dark silver swirl in the middle and light blue shorts. He headed to the kitchen and gather things to make breakfast. It consisted of ramen noodles with a small salad. He didn't want to eat salads, but the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ordered Naruto to start eating his vegetables in order to grow up to become a strong ninja. It will apparently help him make friends. He has some respect for his elders, but Naruto somewhat feels like Hiruzen is hiding some things from him though.

Naruto steps out of his apartment and locks the door behind him. He starts walking out to get there early, but his mind wasn't focus on making friends with anybody. He begins walking through the Hidden Leaf Village as some people show discomfort or fear for the girl with the same outfit (who was in fact Satsuki) walking through the village with her hands in her pockets. She looks up and sees Naruto with the same emotionless face walk by.

She thinks to herself, ' _He's like me... But Naruto never had family or friends to help him find the right path_.'

Naruto continues to walk towards the Ninja Academy where the ninjas begin their lives to become a true shinobi of the Leaf. Friends start to gather to see what class they have as Naruto walks forward to see that his classroom is being held in 'Room 104'. His footsteps were heard by the other students. Some of his classmates were ordered to stay away from him and so, they clear a path for him, avoiding him completely.

Satsuki walks through the gates of the Academy, wondering about which classroom she was going to be in. Her eyes make a connection with both her name and the room for her, being '104'. In her mind, she thinks. ' _Maybe... Just maybe I'll get to learn more about Naruto.'._

Sakura and Hinata, whom appeared shortly after Satsuki, walk into the classroom of 'Room 104'. However, their eyes see Naruto alone and away from the other's seats as his head faces outside the window's bright light blue skies.

Naruto was deep in thought. He also mentally sighs as well. 'Well, let's start the lesson.' His eyes take notice of a few other students filling in the classroom, yet still nobody took a seat with him.

His expression doesn't change, being emotionless as usual. Meanwhile, Satsuki turns her head a little to see that Naruto wasn't going to say anything to anybody. Instead his right-hand takes out a handbook with a pencil and he starts studying the lesson on how to fight.

Apparently, he needs to learn how to make his body move with certain reflexes (which would take years to put his body through the stress).

Kurumi opens her light red, black slitted eyes as she notices her partner reading a book on how to fight. The first lesson is reflexes and exercises and they are required to master the art of basic Taijutsu.

She thinks to herself. 'I'm going to need to show him how to move his muscles and calm his nerves down when the moment comes. Especially down to the right detail.' Hey, she may be a demon fox to most, but she knew very well how to fight, weapon or not.

She then starts to notice that nobody was sitting with her future mate. It was when she realized what she was thinking that her furry orange cheeks become an intense red.

'What am I thinking about?!' she blushes as the question appears around her thoughts like the plague. Banishing the thought for now, she notices the Uchiha Princess was taking an interest in Naruto's position. Kurumi wonders if Satsuki was interested in Naruto as a possible rival or a friend. Either way, she couldn't do much about it seeing as she was currently sealed.

Naruto's expression shows nothing, even when his eyes look up to see a man with a Chunin's Dark Green Vest with black hair in a ponytail and the other man whom had long white hair with a cap and headband with the Hidden Leaf Symbol.

The two ninja's eyes see how the students were not ready to study, and Iruka notices Naruto being quiet as he has not spoken a word about the lecture.

He thinks to himself. 'Naruto, I wonder what happened to you?' His eyes show concern seeing as Naruto had a troubled childhood with never having friends or family to play around together with. The lesson begins with one rule about being a ninja; Never leave your comrades or family inside of the dangerous area as Naruto's mind tells himself. 'Why does this lesson bother me so much? I don't trust anybody because they all treated me like a monster when it wasn't even my fault in the first place.'

Kurumi feels blames herself as her heart didn't know how to express her apologetic side towards Naruto in fear of letting him down.

'The path of the ninja isn't going to be easy for Naruto seeing as he needs to start learning to trust people.' The faith and hopes of everybody for Naruto to change wasn't going to be a secure foundation to be easy to repair however. Iruka then shows symbols with circles about how the enemy could surround the forces as everyone has one hour to come up with strategy to save their team or get the scroll which risks the safety of the others.

Naruto writes down the answer as it was quite simple: protect his teammates, but also try to find a way to accomplish the mission without failing to save a single life. While he was busy, his ocean eyes didn't notice Satsuki glare at Naruto, wondering what his answer could've been.

The lesson continues with Iruka telling everyone, "Alright! Please hand your answers over into the desk then you're free to go to lunch."

Naruto raises himself first to turn in his worksheet filled with his answers.  
Satsuki, too, puts the answer onto the wooden desk. As the two left, Iruka decides to check the answers when his eyes widen in surprise to see Naruto and Satsuki having responded to the question with the same answer.

Naruto keeps walking away from the Academy and sits down at a stone bench. He then hears a sound from behind him. His head turns to sees a girl wearing a long dark blue ninja shirt with a dark silver Uchiha symbol behind her shirt, and her black skirt reaches down to her knees. "Why are you sitting here alone?" Asks Satsuki.

"I don't need to answer to you!" he snaps at her, annoyed. He rises from his seat to start walking away from her as her expression shows anger about how Naruto's emotionless expression never changes. However, she could see that his eyes show depression.

'You should be more nice to others Naruto. I mean come on, she has the same past as you do.' Kurumi tries to convince Naruto to be a gentleman around the people who don't mean any harm to him.

'I don't know who trust.' He answers back to the Nine-Tailed Vixen. After he cut their connection, she was left with confusion seeing as she didn't know how to answer back.

While Kurumi was busy thinking, Naruto kept walking and sits down on the edge of a side of a building. He then takes out a rice ball and starts eating softly.

Young Naruto's heart felt distrust for the villagers inside of Leaf Village, but also the Uchiha too, as they treated him just as badly, if not worse. He remembers about the famed 'Uchiha Massacre' and it was terrible news for the Hidden Leaf Village to find out.

He remembers the day clearly when he saw Satsuki crying her eyes out because she lost her family and friends. Back then, his heart didn't know how to comfort another person, so he left her be.

As for the person who did it all, it was Itachi Uchiha who went missing after the incident surrounding the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto's thoughts took him back to how he wanted answers as to why such a kind hearted man could turn into such a cold, mindless killer. He admits that he did meet Itachi rarely at times, but they never spoke about anything. Thus, he didn't know him as well as his sister, Satsuki.

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears someone approaching. He turns to see a pink haired girl, Sakura with a confused expression.

She then asks. "Why are you sitting alone?" His answer was a small sigh, but she could see the sadness clear as day in his eyes.

She thought, 'Why is everyone treating him like dirt? And why doesn't anyone want to help cheer him up?'

Naruto was going to leave Sakura alone like he did with Satsuki, but the words of his Nine-Tailed tenant brought encouragement as he answers the question with a soft tone.

"I don't have any friends or anyone to eat with me." His eyes widen in surprise, seeing as he's never told anyone that before.

Sakura sits down near him as she suddenly wants to know more about this mysterious boy.

"We'll see. I guess I'll be your friend." Her lips form a warm smile whilst Naruto was shocked. He didn't know to respond to the decision as his mindset wonders to himself if it's really okay if he could become friends with Sakura. What would his decision be? He then decided on an answer. And that answer was...

To Be Continued.


	3. Episode Three

_**Chapter Three –**_ **An Agreement of Trust**

 **Here's a new chapter of Broken of Hate. Thank you goes to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for being my Beta-Reader.**

Naruto's thoughts were conflicted about the idea if he could trust Sakura or not. His heart and mindset were focused on becoming a ninja, going on missions, then maybe a journey to search for himself seeing as he didn't know who he was.

Sakura's light green eyes look over to acknowledge Naruto. He was such a mysterious kid, who didn't seem to talk or spend his time with anybody, besides himself. As she looks at him, she notices his arms and hands still had bandaged wrappings around them. She wonders on where and how he got the bruises and cuts. They looked real painful.

As time went on, her questions weren't answered since Naruto was still conflicted. Naruto keeps eating with no single word coming out of his lips as his presence notices a beautiful light blue bird fly around the dark blue skies. It was a unique sight.

Sakura's head turns its way to the same scene as Naruto. She, too, sees the same picture of birds and wonders how much can this new friendship between herself and Naruto soar into skies with little to no limits.

Time passes quickly for Naruto, and Sakura decided to walk back to the classroom. As she does, she doesn't notice Iruka who looks out of the window to sees Naruto. To him, it appears he has made a new friend, yet his thoughts seem too far away from making new friends.

Sakura then seemingly decides on something and walks back over to Naruto where she moves her right hand and begins to reach and hold Naruto's left hand. At first, Naruto doesn't react, but her soft skin against his eventually gains his attention.

"Sakura?" He asks. "What are you doing?" Naruto asks, curious as his head tilts a little and finally notices her right hand touching his left hand. Meanwhile, Kurumi was slightly jealous that she couldn't hold hands with him either, but snapped out of her trance by slapping herself on the face. She then notices Naruto not doing anything and she facepalms at Naruto's denseness. She hoped this Sakura girl would be able to help him out on that. Still though, she had plans on making Naruto HER mate, so Sakura better not get in the way!

Sakura then stuttered out, "I-I-I was grabbing your bento box. You, um d-dropped it. Here." Her left-hand takes the bento box from the ground and Sakura places it into his right hand. 'I'm such an idiot,' she thought to herself, ' _Yet why does my heart feel warm around his presence_?'

The question went unanswered, yet her heart seemingly thought something of Naruto. Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto's footsteps began to fade away and back to the classroom. When he wasn't looking, her emerald eyes connect with Naruto's backside.

Back with Naruto, said boy sits down at the back seat of the classroom and his head turns to see the window of the beautiful sky. The agreement of trust between Naruto and Sakura made Kurumi smile to herself inside her cage, but then, her ears pick up a certain person's voice. Her head lifts itself up to see Naruto about to ask a question. She nodded towards him and he asked.

"Is it alright to have friends?"

It was a question Kurumi was not expecting. But she remembered Kushina once asking the same thing back when she was still the red headed woman's tenant.

In a soft voice, she says "Yes. It's fine to have friends, but just make sure you choose them wisely."

Kurumi begins to understand that Naruto's heart wasn't exactly ready to trust anybody. Back in the real world, his ocean blue eyes didn't notice Sakura sitting down next to him.

The feelings in Sakura's heart began to show as her cheeks became slightly red as she sat down with him.

Her head turns to see Naruto hasn't spoken a word about his life or where he goes after class was done.

The questions from Iruka and Mizuki go unheard for Satsuki as she too, looks at the blonde boy. Her eyes see his depression, which causes her to slightly frown. She doesn't know why, but she wants to know Naruto better as her heart beats quickly in response when his eyes make a connection to her own.

She didn't understand the reason why, but then decides that her questions would be answered when the time allows itself to come.

Naruto turns his head to see Sakura's left-hand shake a little when Iruka asks her the question, "What sort of Kekkai Genkai does the First Hokage possess?"

"Ummm... It's…" She began to get up from her seat when Sakura's heart feels warmth as the answer comes from Naruto's silent lips, how quiet voice saying ' _ **Wood Style**_ '.

Her head nods understanding then she gives the answer. Iruka's eyes showed surprise and he realizes that Naruto told her the correct answer. He was happy for the two of them. Sakura was always a little shy in class, and Naruto was a bit antisocial. Yet he could see things working out between the two already.

His hand let go of her own hand and shortly, the class bell rings. Naruto gets out of his seat and hears Sakura stutter, "Thank you, N-N-Naruto."

 _'Is she okay_? _Does she have a cold or something_?' He thought trying to understand why exactly Sakura was stuttering in front of his presence. Naruto then decides to forget about it and he begins to walk away from her. His face then turns back to Sakura, and he tells her a comment being "You have a beautiful forehead and hair too, Sakura"

Her cheeks turn light red because she never heard that comment before from anyone other than her friend Ino, whom was someone she treasures.

Naruto enters the light brown wooden hallway as his mindset wonders 'Why does my heart feel warm around Sakura or Satsuki?' Kurumi could tell that Naruto was quite the dense one when not understanding the feelings of his own heart.

Her cheeks turn light red because he was her favorite person. She even requested the seal had the 'mate' symbol made for it by Kushina and Minato so she, the Nine-Tailed Fox, could become the true partner for Naruto.

She lay her head down onto the chilly waters of the sewer as her bright red blush didn't hold any anger or jealousy for the other girls who wants to become closer to her 'mate.'

Inside of the world for Tailed Beasts, the rules allows for the partner to have multiple wives of his choosing, but her mindset didn't think about the situation as she understands about Naruto's heart wasn't ready to trust anybody yet.

Mizuki thinks about tricking the Nine Tailed Demon Brat into stealing the Forbidden Scroll when the time comes. His evil grin is missed by Iruka as he grades the papers.

As Iruka worked on the papers, his keen eyes sees how Naruto's answers were correct and Satsuki's answers were the same as his own which leads to the fact in his mind how those two could become a powerful ninja together.

Naruto walks through the streets with the same emotionless expression while Satsuki walked a ways behind him. Satsuki didn't see where she was going in the first place, and she trips onto a small rock. Her cheek feels someone's soft backside as her head lifts itself up to see Naruto's face.

"Are you alright?" His tone sounds a little friendly as Satsuki's cheeks lighten up with the redness of a blush. Her long black hair covers her eyes to shows a little embarrassment as she didn't understand why her heart felt so comfortable around Naruto's presence.

The actions between the two felt nice, when Satsuki suddenly pulls away from Naruto's body and she wonders about why her heart was empty when she left Naruto's side as the villagers notices the Last Loyal Uchiha shows such affection or attention to the Nine Tailed Demon Brat.

"I should get going now" Naruto then walks away from Satsuki as her head lifts itself up to sees a sad aura surrounding Naruto's place inside of his heart.

He couldn't trust anybody but people who were really close to his heart. Her black eyes show depression as Naruto's personality reminded her of her own when she lost her family to her older brother Itachi. The only difference is that Naruto didn't have any family to begin with.

The villagers wouldn't help the child who holds the Nine-Tails as Satsuki didn't understand the reasons behind the attacks on him on October 10th. Every year, said actions wouldn't stop until Naruto was knocked out and his arms were banged up by the attackers/villagers.

Kurumi always managed to heal the bruises, cuts, scrapes on his arms, and hands, yet the attacks never cease.

Naruto soon arrives at his apartment as his right-hand pulls out the keys from their pocket and opens the wooden door then closes it shortly after.

Naruto sits down on the couch and after eating dinner, goes to the rooftop and watches the moonlight and bright stars. A few blocks away, Sakura has finished her own dinner and looks out the window, seeing Naruto on the adjacent rooftop. After a moment of gazing at him with longing, she decided to head to bed and closes the curtains while getting in her pajamas.

Before Sakura went to bed, she thought about the friendship that was born between Naruto and her. It makes her wonder about if Naruto could trust anybody.

This mindset tells himself that the person will have to break the barrier surrounding the protection around his heart as her memories remind herself about how many people treat Naruto with dishonesty or any second looks. she then falls asleep as Naruto continues to watch the evening sky.

"The truth is... I don't know if I can trust anybody," Naruto tells himself with a serious tone as his eyes travel down to his right hand as he remembers the embracement with Sakura's hand.

Meanwhile, the Third Hokage and his ANBU guards watch him through the Crystal Orb Hiruzen possesses. They believe Naruto could possibly one day become someone who could stop the hatred around the world.

Naruto then makes a decision on how he would learn about chakra to become a powerful ninja.

' _I can teach you how to control my chakra and fight in the_ _ **Ancient Fox Style**_ ' Kurumi offers to Naruto with a soft smile.

'The chakra of the Fox, also known as Kurumi could sense the new level of power he could obtain if Naruto goes through with this.

Naruto's head then looks down filled with thoughts if he can trust the Nine-Tailed Fox or not.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	4. Episode Four

_**Chapter Four**_ **\- Start of Training**

 **Here's the new chapter for Naruto: Broken of Hate. Special thank you goes to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for helping me with my story. Please I'm looking for new Beta-Reader for my Naruto's story.**

 **Italics and Bold - Kurumi's thoughts**

 **Bold - Kurumi's Speaking**

 **Italics - Thoughts**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

Naruto's ocean blue eyes opened to see the Nine-Tailed Fox in front of him.

He then questioned the powerful being, **"What do you want from me?!"** Kurumi can tell that the tone sounds untrustworthy, so the Nine-Tailed Fox lets her head at eye level with Naruto. Her light red and black slitted eyes watch Naruto who is about 9 inches away from her, keeping his distance.

His eyes become dark silver, with the slitted eyes of a fox, leaving Kurumi surprised at how Naruto has found his hidden powers. _ **'How did Naruto unlock this power?'**_ She wondered to herself.

Kurumi didn't know how to respond to Naruto, whether it be a question or answer.

Naruto's question lingers as time slowly passes. She then replies to him.

 **"How about we make a deal? I will teach you the Fox Style of fighting, but you're on your own with chakra and jutsu. Later in time, I will ask of something from you."** At this, her cheeks turned bright red for Naruto not noticing of course as his head tilts slightly with a cute bit of curiosity that gets the better of him.

He walks over to her and touches her furry cheek warmly. Her eyes widen as Naruto had never come close to touching her or any other female for that matter before.

Kurumi's mindset was a mess and her heartbeat was racing. _**'His hand feel so compassionate.'**_ She think with a small sigh of happiness. She suddenly wants to know more about her future partner and maybe even future lover.

"You have a deal." Naruto responds towards the question of Kurumi's offer to train.

Kurumi nods her head with an understanding look. The deal between Naruto and herself has been officially made.

She then speaks, "Let's begin then."

As his eyes open to reveal him back in his bedroom, he pushes the light silver bed sheets off of his bed with his mindset wondering, _'Was that real?'_

 _'Yes, it was real.'_

The voice which was Kurumi, was talking from Naruto's mind, slightly surprising him. He then asks aloud to her, "Alright, how will we start?"

His feet land on the light brown wooden floor, gets dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black shinobi shorts, and begins walking to the kitchen to eat his breakfast consisting of cereal with milk and a light red apple.

 _ **'Naruto. Go to the field where the flowers are currently blooming.'**_ Kurumi instructs Naruto as to where the first lesson was going to be at.

Naruto didn't understand why he had go to where the flowers were blooming, but he decides to risk it. _'No risk, no reward'_ as they say right?

Naruto's eyes noticed on his calendar that today was Saturday. This would be a perfect time to hone his skills. He then walks out of his small apartment as the current time was **8:12 AM** in the morning.

Naruto passes by Sakura's house location where she was currently in her bedroom. As he passes by, she spots Naruto walking to the Training Grounds from her window. Wondering what he's up to, she gets dressed from her pink flower PJs and into a dress with a red shirt and small white skirt completing her attire.

Sakura calls to her mother, "Mom! I'm going out now!" She then gets the door, heading out.

Meanwhile, Naruto continues to walk and eventually sees many flowers of different colors as he reaches the entrance to the Training Grounds.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asks Kurumi with a serious expression appearing on his face while Sakura who tailed him, hides behind some dark green leaves nearby, but not too close to her crush. As she hears him speak aloud, she wonders who it is he's talking to. She didn't see anyone else nearby.

Kurumi the responds to Naruto saying, _**'I want you to pick up four flowers from this beautiful landscape.'**_ She instructs Naruto with a slightly serious tone.

Naruto didn't understand the real reasons behind this task as he walked over with his mind saying to himself, _'I don't get the meaning of this.'_

The training begins with Naruto walking over to the flowery landscape, his eyes recognizing some of the flowers. He sees light blue flowers, peruvian lilies, white with bright pink flowers and purple flowers too! He picks those ones and Naruto walks over to the shade of a nearby tree holding the flowers he picked and saw.

He then sits down on the soft grass as Kurumi's eyes see through Naruto's eyes and begins telling Naruto about the types of flowers and their meaning.

She says _ **, "The first one is the light blue flower called Hydrangeas, which shows me that your past wasn't peaceful, yet you seem kind-hearted and gentlemanly with the correct mindset."**_

Kurumi then smiles as she notices the white lilies and continues talking with Naruto.

He still doesn't understand the meaning behind the flowers, yet he hears the voice of Kurumi continuing.

 _ **"Peruvian Lilies show you that you want friendship and devotion whenever you meet new friends and others..."**_

 _ **\- Meanwhile -**_

Satsuki walks out of a grocery shop with three brown bags filled to the brim with food with the right amount of nutrients to help her train.

As she walks back home, her thoughts wonder on what Naruto was up to at the moment today.

Satsuki's outfit for today, was a dark blue shirt down to her stomach and a black skirt. As she passes by the Training Grounds entrance, she notices Sakura observing something/someone.

 _ **\- Back with Naruto and Sakura -**_

Kurumi continues to speak with Naruto in his head saying, 'The Third flower reveals that you are passionate and willing to help others, but you don't have trust for them.'

Sakura, meanwhile, sneaks into the training grounds making sure not to surprise or have him notice her and settles down near the boy whose eyes were closed, not noticing her presence, her thoughts wondering why nobody doesn't seem to understand him.

She then asks herself mentally, _'Why is he talking to himself?'_

Sakura peeks her head out of the bush to see Naruto taking notice of the fourth and final flowers he had picked.

Kurumi explains what these flowers meant as well. _**'The future is always a mystery, but the people will hold you close to their heart.'**_

As Sakura continued to watch, her ninja senses didn't feel Satsuki walking into the Training Grounds as well to see Naruto's eyes which were now open on the flowers.

 _'Naruto.'_ She wonders. _'What are you trying to learn?'_

Naruto then sits down with his legs crossed, and he enters his mindscape while Sakura and Satsuki continue to watch.

 _ **\- Naruto's Mindscape -**_

Naruto walks through the sewers to see Kurumi. When he reached her location she understood that her 'partner' was confused and slightly angry.

"What the hell are you teaching me? How to get the right flowers?" He says offended.

Kurumi shakes her head, _**"No, I am not. Look into my eyes, Naruto. See the emotions behind them and you will understand."**_

His eyes made the connection with the Nine-Tailed Beast to notice the colors of her eyes haven't changed, but Naruto could see the color inside of themselves briefly turn into a color of light pink as she turns her head away because she didn't want Naruto to see her true feelings for him.

 _ **\- Meanwhile -**_

Satsuki was with Sakura and asks her with a kind tone, "May I ask what Naruto has being doing all morning here by himself?"

Sakura then explains about how Naruto wandered into the flower field to collect four certain flowers and nodding his head 'yes' seemingly to thin air when he gets the right ones.

"I can tell you have passion, love, and care for someone, but I can't tell who as of yet," Naruto tells Kurumi.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock as she didn't know how to respond to Naruto's statement. Sensing that they were no longer alone, she decided to cut today's training short.

 _ **"I can't say anymore. I'm truly sorry Naruto. The next stage of training will begin tomorrow. I believe you currently have visitors."**_ And with that statement, Naruto was whisked away out of his Mindscape.

His eyes open which his head turns to sees anybody around his surroundings for his inner voice speaks _'I don't see any- Sakura and Satsuki. What are they doing here?'_ for his question was the answer when both of the girls shows red cheeks because they didn't know how to respond Naruto's presences.

The girls didn't know how to explain the actions of his head tilts a little of wonders about the girl's actions for Sakura says "We're sorry, Naruto. We wanted to know what are you doing with the flowers" which his eyes could see the colors of light blue where their curiosity got the better of themselves.

"A friend of mine is teaching me how to read emotions and feelings by the colors of flowers" Naruto answers the question with emotionless tone as his mindset tells himself 'I don't know if Nine-Tails could being called a friend yet or not.'

Satsuki and Sakura didn't get the lesson from Naruto than his feet begins leading himself away from fields of Training Grounds to get his head clear.

His mindset tells himself being 'Those two girls had love and care for particular person' of unknown towards Naruto's thoughts as Kurumi say herself 'Why does my mate have being nearly idiot?'

She could see the two girls hold feelings for Naruto while the walk through the village of Leaf as his eyes makes the connection with shop brought a lot of owners closing the stores early.

He didn't bother to stop to ask why they are closing and his position prevents the front of his house to opens the front door.

Naruto sighs with depressing for he doesn't have anybody to come home which his thoughts travels about where his parents are, but Third Hokage didn't speak about his parents.

Nine-Tails Fox couldn't answer the question for she made a promise of Kushina to wait till Naruto was the age of fourteen so he'll be understood teen with focus and honest mind.

He enters the living room to sits down with his thoughts wonders about what did Nine-Tailed Fox want the deal, and Naruto begins sits down to gets ready for dinner being chicken ramen and cool water then Naruto begins eats.

Sakura walks away from Training Grounds to thinks about what kind of training as her heart starts rushing for she remembers this area is where she first met Ino, who become her best friend as Satsuki walks away to sees the lake with wooden patio in the distance of where she met Naruto for the first time.

Satsuki sits down to sees her reflection of notices her eyes weren't pure dark as used to being as Naruto walks forward to sits down next to her position.

He says "I'm very sorry of being distance away from you" of his face looks away from the girl which he catches a glimpse to see how beautiful moonlight made her long black hair glow.

His eyes widen because he couldn't believe what his mind was saying and vision shows charka's color was dark blue with small purple in the center of Satsuki with her eyes extends of been surprised by Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes were black eyes with dark silver slits as fox center of them for his mind speaks outloud been "What is happening to me?" But Satsuki didn't get scared by Naruto's new abilities and her voice says "Don't worry...I will believe it's new jutsu for you to unlock, Naruto." Of his head eyes makes connection with Satsuki of little smile appears onto his lips slowly to shows to the world.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Episode Five

**Chapter Five - Second Session of Training**

 **Here the new chapter for Broken of Hate. Thank you goes to Red the Pokemon Master for becoming my Beta- Reader.**

 _ **\- In Naruto's Apartment -**_

His black eyes with dark silver slits returned to normal dark blue eyes to make Satsuki understand what kind of pain Naruto tried to escape from. The question was _'Why develops his eyes seem so dark with only sadness and distrust?'_ With the answers going to come out till Satsuki proposes him.

"I have to go directly...Thanks for looking out for me, Uchiha." Naruto speaks her last name with little respect, but trust did exist inside of his voice.

Naruto's light ocean sky-blue eyes opens to notices the light green ceiling as his hands pushes to gathers his thoughts being _'Its only 7:28 a.m'_ for his head turns to outside as his mindset remembers about how he spends a night with Satsuki talking with her. His cheeks burn bright red for Satsuki looks beautiful under the bright moonlight as his heart began to beat quickly for Kurumi's lips forms smooth smile for Naruto's feelings were close to real.

 _ **\- In Streets of Leaf's Village -**_

Before he walks out of village as he gets black with a dark silver swirl and short light blue pants as Naruto's eyes notices Sakura as he says "Good Morning Sakura" being soft tone as she turns her head to sees her friend which nobody could say to either of them because Naruto's heart felt warm around Sakura's presences.

His cheeks turn light red because Sakura's quiet smile makes appear of her friend which his face tilts a little with confusion becomes apparent for his eye because Naruto never recognized what those feelings are and can they be trusted or not.

 _ **\- Front of Academy's Gates -**_

The walk to Academy was virtually silent as another girl enlists the two friends whose name was Ino Yamanaka of her light blue notices Naruto next to her best friend Sakura as her mind says 'Sakura has urged the new friend' and she speaks "Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka" with a beaming smile to hopes to become friends with Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," He states his name as he smiles at Ino, which made her eyes widen because she didn't know how to respond with Naruto's friendly attribute around his existence.

Kurumi unleashes a little giggle because she didn't know where did her partner approach too attracted females around his presences which her orange fur cheeks becomes bright red because she couldn't tell Naruto about her growing feelings for he was only six years young at the moment.

 _ **\- In Hallway -**_

Naruto, Sakura and Ino enter the classroom with his seat was taken elsewhere from other students as Satsuki sits down at her usual place in the classroom which her head turns to sees Naruto with her cheeks turns light red of how Naruto sees herself in the different light.

The lesson begins with the handle any kinds weapons as Iruka draws the right signals to throw the kunai and shuriken to dodge encountering enemies to get answers or locations of where teammates are. Naruto begins where to attack, and his left-hand identifies someone than his head turns to sees Sakura's right-hand holds his own as his heart feels comfort around her presences.

Sakura never wants to kill anybody in her life being Kunoichi as her bright eyes make connection with his ocean blue eyes as his lips move to speaks 'Its okay. We'll learn how to train our paths' which her heart feels smooth feelings around Naruto's position.

Kurama speaks _**'Naruto. The following lesson I'm going to teach you is how to contain a weapon wrong way'**_ with the soothing tone as Naruto's eyes looks abroad into the window to trying understands the Nine-Tailed Fox.

His attribute around the Fox hasn't changed, for he doesn't recall who to trust because nearly everybody who tried to get close to his presences always lied or exert himself to get something important.

"Class, please head out into training fields," Iruka tells everybody with literary expression appears for Naruto follows behind with Sakura, doesn't move from the side of Naruto.

His arms bend together with Iruka's right-hand grabs the blade be called a kunai which it was long black with dark red wrapping for his head nods.

The students sit down in the circle as Iruka introduces various kinds of weapons to shows of how everyone retains the favorite weapon to use or defend the allies from enemies as Satsuki's eyes travel to sees Naruto. The solution between themselves weren't going to change because he sees her as rival or stranger still.

 _ **'Naruto. Respond me this question when you get to our training grounds - Are you going to handle the weapon to destroy or build?'**_ Kurama asks Naruto with the critical voice which her mind hopes for him to produce the rational decision as his eyes widens for his thoughts becomes curious about if he could execute someone or tries to develop a trustworthy relationship between people who have hatred inside of their hearts.

Academy ends with everyone begin walks away as Naruto walks away from positions for his eyes identifies families together for the heart didn't know how to react about never have anybody inside of his life as Satsuki turns her head to sees Naruto with profound sorrow expression.

 _ **\- At Training's Grounds -**_

His feet keeps leading his oneself to Training Grounds, which he says "I provide an answer. I will wield my weapons to build and never to destroy" as Kurama nods her head as she responses being "That's correct answer of a question."

"Let's begin your training" Kurama speaks inside of Naruto's mindscape for she wonders about what hand does Naruto use to strike with weapons as she continues with question being 'Which hand perform you use, Naruto.'

The question becomes answered being "I don't know" as his position changes into sitting under shadows of the tree for his eyes looks towards his right then left hands with fundamental questions about what kinds of weapons. His mindset thinks about people harbours many secrets than he speaks 'I can't reduce the feelings of people aren't describing me something' as his eyes look up to sees a giant cage with paper seal.

Kurama responses "Naruto. Let's it test out" as she makes a balloon to throws into Naruto's direction for he catches it with his right then throws it back with his left hand for she continues talking being "Your both hand." He pushes himself out of his mindscape to gets ready to trains his mind, but Kurama speaks _**"Naruto. We are going starting your training with physical than mentality"**_ as his head nods with the Nine-Tailed Fox nods her head softly.

 _ **'I require you to start with doing 100 push ups'**_ Kurama tells Naruto to establish his body as his hands and legs begin bends down to starts doing his push-ups with serious expression shows with Sakura walks into Training Grounds, and Satsuki was busy studying to train her mind to become strategies with battle formations.

Sakura's light green eyes see her crush with her cheeks burns bright red for his shirt's strap was nearly coming off of his right shoulder. She approaches her position to ask "Hi Naruto" for her hands holds out a light red bento box with Naruto sits up with his head tilts a little of wonders why does Sakura wants to be close to his presences.

"H-H-Here you go" Her voice sounds shudders which Naruto's right hands takes bento-box with his eyes blinks of being curious as his hand opens the bento box to sees white rice, the salad of lettuce and tomatoes and friend chicken. Naruto and Sakura sit down for begins eat his food then his right hand about to grab the cup of warm tea and her left-hand takes a hold of a cup.

Hands brushes with one another with Naruto makes the connection with Sakura's face was direct to his presences for her eyes widens as her face burns bright red as he requests "Are you okay. Here to enable me has a feeling you?" For his right-hand touches her forehead comfortable to gets Sakura's heart was beating quick for she didn't know how to respond.

Her mindset was telling herself being _'Naruto's face is unusually close to me'_ for Sakura didn't know how to react as Satsuki's eyes widens to sees Naruto and Sakura were close together which she feels quick-pain inside of her kind heart. She asks herself 'Why develops my heart hurt when Naruto with someone else' of tries to experience the feelings than Naruto pulls away from Sakura's place not to make things worse.

"I have to get back to training now, Sakura. Thanks for the meal" Naruto gets up from his position to starts works with his push ups for Sakura walks forward to answer "Hey. Why don't I come every other day to help you train" as her mind wants to help Naruto with his training for her memories brought back of how her parents see little Naruto with sorrow inside of their eyes because nobody didn't want to help the little boy out?

"S-S-Sure." He doesn't response back to Sakura's question, and Kurumi shows bright smile.

Naruto starts to show hope and a little trust into a friendship with Sakura and Satsuki.

The Third Hokage observes the actions between Naruto, and Sakura generates the deal to help each other with training as his lips form a smile before he speaks "Maybe, just maybe, you can start believing in her, Naruto."

He remembered about how Naruto never believes or places his hope into relationships with anybody, then his mindset says _'Naruto. You might be put onto the C.R.A. soon. When you get to the appropriate age'_ as his eyes make a connection with Satsuki's little smile to see her Naruto was working out to master _**'Fox-Style.'**_

Naruto got tired after carrying out 100 pushups with Kurama's head nodding. She understood about how his fragile body wasn't used to working out with significant solutions as her mind says _**'I might have to get Naruto's body applied to muscle workouts, but mentality goes with the hardest obstacle in life.'**_

 _ **"Naruto, take a break with your future mate,"**_ Kurumi tells Naruto with his cheeks turns bright red.

His mind didn't know where the Nine-Tailed Fox gets those ideas about Sakura being his future mate or something in those lines.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	6. Episode Six

_**Chapter Six - Rules and Rewards of Training**_

 _ **Naruto – Broken of Hate is Back!**_

 _ **I'm going to rewrite Broken of Hate with new beta-reader, which I'm going to try my best to get Naruto into harem.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to insanemaelstorm for helping me with Beta Reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Naruto was sweating from head to toe as his hands pushed themselves back up for his 100th push up. His turns his head to see that both Sakura and Satsuki were absent today. _'Kurumi. Do you think they don't like me anymore?'_ Naruto thinks just before he sees Sakura running towards him, answering his question, with a light red bento box in her hands and her parents following her, as they walk out of the forest trees.

"Is this where you train at, Naruto?" Sakura's father asks Naruto with a curious tone in his voice. Sakura's mother notices her child's feelings of warmth for the blonde which is the same feelings she had when she first met her husband. Sakura walks over and places a white towel on Naruto's forehead and softly wipes the sweat away caused by his training.

Naruto's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what Sakura was doing. His senses caught an all too familiar presence and Naruto's head turns to notice Satsuki's sorrowful face which prompts him to call her and join them. With encouragement from Naruto, Satsuki begins to walk over to their place as she joins Sakura's family and Naruto's lips form a smile for the first time. Satsuki and Sakura become surprised by Naruto's handsome smile and Sakura's parents could feel the growing feelings that Satsuki and Sakura are showing towards Naruto.

Naruto doesn't notice the girl's feelings for him. He tilts his head a little and wonder why the girls has red blushes around their faces to which Kurumi says _**"Naruto, They have strong feelings for you, but you need to discover what you feel for them."**_

Naruto asks "Strong feelings? No way." as Naruto didn't find any reasons to get together with the last Uchiha.

The lunch with Sakura, her parents, and Satsuki was the first time Naruto felt someone care for him.

The break was over, and Naruto starts walking away from the group and got ready to start doing his push-ups. _**"Naruto. It's time for the third part of training and that is how to fight."**_ Kurumi tells Naruto as she lays herself down with her eyes closed expecting the sewer water but instead what she felt was soft grass, her eyes shot open, widening as couldn't believe what Naruto had done to his mindscape. She was about to question Naruto on when he created the soft grass for her but instead, she murmurs. _**"Thank you, Naruto".**_ Naruto's eyes widen a little not believing what he heard. "Nine-Tails. Did you say something?", Kurumi doesn't reply as her cheeks turn bright red under her orange fur, she hopes that Naruto won't come to his mindscape to see her current state.

Naruto knew that the stance wasn't right because Kurumi sighs in disappointment. _ **"Naruto. Raise your right hand a little and with your left hand behind your back, put your feet in the same direction."**_ Naruto did what he was being told and goy into the stance that is the **'Striking Fox style'** which hasn't been used by anyone in years.

"Naruto. Come inside of your mindscape and spar with me." He nods his head and goes inside his mindscape. Satsuki sees the stance and tilts her head a little. _'That stance has a lot of openings.'_ Satsuki thought. 'But it does seem like Naruto is growing into his fighting style.'

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto's ocean blue eyes travel upwards noticing the large bars of the cage with a paper seal stuck on the door. He walks into cage, his heart still not able to fully trust the Nine-Tails, but his eyes widen when he sees a beautiful girl. She has long dark red hair with light-orange tips and bright red eyes adorned with black slits acting as pupils. She was dressed in the jounin uniform that so many Konoha joining preferred to wear. It wouldn't be hard to mistake for a 14-year-old especially with her B to nearly C-cup breasts that were being held by her outfit.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nods his head. He got into his stance while the mysterious girl responded by getting into an advanced stance of 'Striking Fox'. He rushes over to try and strike the girl with his right hand, but the girl grabs his right punch with her left hand. _**"Don't hold anger or revenge in your strikes."**_ Kurumi tells Naruto with a serious tone in her voice. Naruto nods before raising his left leg to kick her stomach but she backflips to create distance from each other.

Kurumi's eyes could tell how Naruto's movements weren't good enough as her right-hand slaps his left cheek hard. Her eyes widen because she couldn't believe what she just did. "Naruto. I'm so-" The words didn't come out fast enough for Naruto returns to his body and screams inside of his mind. 'I don't know why I even thought I could trust you at all, Nine-Tailed Fox!' His eyes showing tears as his heart was broken from trusting another person. Kurumi didn't know what to say or what kind of action would help her get Naruto to trust her back as she turns back into her Nine-Tailed Fox form. When her head hits the soft grass, her eyes tears up and she speak to herself. _**"Please forgive me, Kushina, Minato."**_

 _ **In the Real World**_

His feet begin to step up to walk away from the training grounds and he didn't respond to the words or glances of the Villagers for Naruto's heart and mind-set was currently covered in a mist of distrust and loneliness.

He opens the front door of his apartment, noticing how he was alone in his house and that nobody was there to comfort him with his problems or ask what was wrong.

 _ **With Satsuki**_

Satsuki's black eyes travel up to Naruto's apartment, her mind wonders about his loneliness which is ten times worse than her own. At least she knows what it was like to have family members who care, trusts and loves her. She begins to walk away to her home thinking. _'Maybe, I can help you get rid of that loneliness someday, Naruto.'_ That night, she makes a promise to herself to get the power to help Naruto with all her heart.

Her cheeks turn bright red and her eyes widen not believing what she was just thinking.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto sits down and starts to think about on who he could trust with his life or heart.

His head nods his head as he decided. Naruto's eyes closed then opens to see the Nine-Tailed Fox crying. Tears streaming her orange fur cheeks. His right hand reaches out to wipe them away. Her eyes open in surprise as she feels warmth from someone's hand on her furry cheek.

"Let's continue the spar, Nine-Tails." He asks for another match between them. As the match continues, Kurumi could tell Naruto wasn't used to using her style of fighting.

His right-hand tries to punch her left-side as Kurumi's left-hand blocks the attack, but her eyes widen to sees the fast-left swing from his left punch as she pushes herself away from him with a surprise expression. She couldn't believe that Naruto was already learning how to fight with the Fox Style.

Kurumi didn't see the mud which caused her to slip up as Naruto rushes over to grab her close to him which causes her cheeks to turn red. He sits down with her as Naruto asks "Are you okay? Why is your face all red?"

"Well, I should get some rest." He tells the Nine-Tails Fox after making sure she's okay. He notices how Kurumi fall asleep with her head on top of his tiny chest as he mentally makes a queen size bed for her.

"Goodnight...Nine-Tails." Naruto leaves his mindscape to get some dinner and showers to get ready for tomorrow as Kurumi has dreams about marrying Naruto and starting a family with him when the time comes.

 _ **Outside of mindscape**_

His eyes open to see his bedroom as Naruto's feet touches the light brown wooden floor to put a frozen pizza inside of the oven with his right hand holding a book which is titled 'How to make strategies in fast-motion'. Naruto didn't enjoy reading, but he was telling himself to learn as the extra information could help him fight any opponents faster than even his eyes could see. The book shows pictures and explains about how to read a person's actions to strike when an opening reveal itself.

Hearing the ding which informed him that the pizza was done, Naruto walks over to grab his warm dinner as he begins to eat with a glass of water on the side.

 _ **With Sakura**_

Sakura and her family came back home as her father asks "Honey. Do you like Naruto?" To which her cheeks turn bright red because she doesn't know how to answer the question.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" For she doesn't understand the question about what 'like' means. "I mean, do you like him more than a friend?" To which her face turns red and stream appears out of her head.

Sakura's eyes travel down to the floor as she ponders on the question. 'The truth is, I do like Naruto, but I think Satsuki might have feelings for him too.' Which makes her torn about the impossible choice to make.

 _ **With Satsuki**_

Satsuki was walking back to her home, her feelings weren't clear for Naruto as her memories plagued her with how her older brother killed everyone in the Uchiha clan to test his powers, her mind unable to wrap around the idea of Itachi's eyes barely holding back tears of depression.

 _ **With Kurumi**_

Kurumi's light-red eyes opens as her right-hand pushes her orange blankets off of her body as she allows herself to look down to see Naruto, to which her cheeks turn bright red for Naruto's heart was warm and beautiful. 'Naruto. I want to make rules and rewards if you continue to train properly, but I will tell you the rewards later on.' With her lips forming into a warm smile as she could tell that Naruto had fallen asleep on his bed to get some rest.

 _ **'Your reward will be my respect, love and trust.'**_ She tells the final words about the reward with her heart full of acceptance and her head sets down to sleep as a warm smile appears on her face again.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
